casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Flutterby
"Flutterby" is the 969th episode of Casualty and the eighth episode of the 30th series. It was preceded by "Rules of Attraction" and followed by "One Shot". The episode was directed by Steve Brett and written by Emily Groves and Mark Catley. The episode focused on Lily Chao, played by Crystal Yu, and gave a more detailed insight into her past and family life. Synopsis It is the day of Lily's fathers funeral but makes a quick return to an under staffed ED. Connie is surprised to see her there but Lily says she just wants to keep busy. Lofty has to tell Dylan that he can't live with them any more, but Lofty doesn’t know how. When Robyn talks to Dylan about it thinking he already knows. Dylan talks to Lofty and takes up a house boat offer. Dylan then invites Lofty over for Soufflé Ethan and Cal are late for work after it seems like they stayed up all night with the baby. When Cal doesn’t register the baby he can't put in the crèche and with no one else to look after her Ethan tells him to go home and think about a paternity test as Taylor's not the most truthful person ever. Cal gets Big Mac to look after the baby but when he has an emergency dentist appointment he hands her over to Dixie. Dixie seems to love being with Cal's baby and we finally learn that she was turned down for adoption because they didn't feel that she needed to work on grieving for Jeff. As Dixie watches Cal walk away with the baby she becomes upset and final tells Iain that the adoption panel said no. Cal agrees to do a paternity test but is instant that the baby now named Matilda after his mother is his. A boy called Doug sings a song for his girlfriend Jane under her favourite statue and asks her to marry him. They go to celebrate when she says yes, in a little café. But when a car comes crashing through the window there sitting at Doug jumps in her direction and pushes her out of the way. Dixie tries to treat Jane for a possible dislocated shoulder but she refuses. Iain and Dixie bring them both into the ED. Jane says she has FOP and Alicia takes her into resus, annoying Lily as she isn't familiar with FOP. Jane hadn't told the paramedics as her boyfriend didn't know. Jane has a collapsed lung and Lily wants to wait and see how things go. Mean while Lofty and Dylan are with Doug, getting the glass out of his back. When lofty goes and checks on Jane for Doug he walks away confused and Doug gets suspicious. Lofty lets slip that she's in resus and he tries to visit her but Lily won't allow it. Jane refuses to be treated by Lily and when Connie sends her home Lily isn't happy. Connie talks Jane through the procedure and she agrees to proceed. Doug steals a porter uniform and sneaks in to see her, she tells him about her condition and then Connie insists that he leave. But he isn't giving up. He sings her another song and realises that they want to be together. A little girl called Ida is seen swimming alone in preparation for a competition but after she slips and hurts her foot Dixie and Iain are called out. When she tells the paramedics that she is 16 although she looks 10 and is training to be an astronaut although she is at a swimming pool they start to think there is something she isn't telling them. Cal and Charlie try to treat Ida but when she starts to mimic Cal Charlie tells him that he will do it on his own. Ida's dad arrives and the x-ray comes back, showing that she has a small broken bone in her foot. Ida wanted to be an astronaut to go and see her mum in heaven which angers her dad because they didn't believe in heaven. When he realises that she took one of her mums necklaces a few harsh words are thrown around from both sides. After Cal talks to the father he seems to see sense. When trying out the crutches Ida develops a cough and Charlie asks Lily to look at her. She is diagnosed with secondary drowning and they manage to incubate her. Charlie talks to the father and helps him to see sense about Ida's beliefs and letting her believe if it makes her happy.